Finding Her Again
by lizzyemd
Summary: Draco's all on his own, raising Scorpius, but what happens when they both run into Hermione Granger? Draco begins to see her as the mother figure for his son, while he also finds himself falling for her. Kind of an AU thing, Hermione as a Pureblood and is Theo Nott's sister.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fic, Im quite confident in it so yeah...hope you like it! Please R&R!**

**(The characters sadly do not belong to me, they belong to the one and only, our Queen, Jo Rowling :) )**

"Da? Mine?" little Scorpius Malfoy looked up at his father; soft grey eyes meet cold grey eyes. "Mine?" he was holding a black toy car. "Ca!"

Draco Malfoy looked down at his barely two year old son. He kneeled beside the boy and smiled.

"That's right, buddy, that's a car."

"Mine?" Scorpius hugged the toy close.

"No, no, this belongs to the store." Draco chuckled.

"Mine!" Scorpius looked at his father and pouted, his lower lip beginning to tremble.

"Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy you know that toy isn't yours, it belongs here, in Flourish and Blotts, for other little boys and girls to play with." Draco said firmly. He was suddenly distracted by a familiar voice…where had he heard that voice before? The owner of the voice, walked into sight, with a representative of the store.

"I've been doing some extensive research on using it to reveal it." she emphasized the 'it' part.

"Well we have select textbooks on mermaid scales, but I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for in this aisle."

"The children's aisle?" she asked.

"Quite odd, I know. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you, then." Draco took in how her hair had finally tamed, how her figure is now filled out. He noticed her right-above-the-knee red skirt and brown boots, and the beige sweater she wore and the open brown peacoat. He got up quickly to another aisle, before she noticed, leaving Scorpius to play, thinking the little tot would mind his business and focus on making the car go 'vroom'. Boy was he wrong.

"Ca!" he said, holding the car out to the woman, squealing in happiness. She glanced around and saw that Scorpius was talking to her. She smiled as she closed her book and kneeled down beside Scorpius.

"That's a lovely car you have there! May I see it?" She smiled. Draco smirked, knowing that Scorpius wouldn't give it over, because he simply refused to even give it to his own father. To his surprise, Scorpius gave her the car and he saw her wand, hidden from Scorpius' view, charm the car to fly around on its own. Scorpius couldn't have been happier, squealing with laughter, following the car's every move.

"Where's mummy?" she asked politely. The tot looked at her, confused. "Where's daddy?"

"Da! Da! Da!" he screamed, excitedly. _Well…I suppose I should go get him…_ Draco came out of hiding and approached the two.

"There you are, you little bug." He scooped Scorpius into his arms and tickled him. He stopped, and let him catch his breath. "Hello, Granger."

"Hello, Malfoy." She smiled.

"What brings you to Flourish and Blotts, on this cold, February day?"

"Research. You?"

"He needs more picture books. Just like you. Brainiac he is. Needs to expand his vocabulary." Draco chuckled. He leaned in to give Scorpius a kiss on the cheek, but Scorpius wouldn't have it. He struggled in Draco's arms, whimpering. Draco, for the life of him, couldn't figure it out…until he saw his son stick his arms out for Hermione to hold him. Not wanting another pouty face (which Draco was a sucker for, every time), he glanced Hermione who looked nervous.

"Do you…do you want to hold him?" he asked.

"Sure…" she replied, taking Scorpius into her arms. He watched as Scorpius hugged her and played with her hair, and how she laughed, blushing the whole time. She put her book down and paid full attention to him. Draco couldn't help but notice how Hermione treated Scorpius…almost like a…mother.

A year after the war, Draco had been forcefully married to Astoria Greengrass. _Better her than PansyfuckingParkinson. _Draco thought. The two barely talked. They couldn't sleep in different rooms, because their marriage had bonded them. And they were told they must be intimate three times a month. Not that Draco was complaining, she wasn't bad. At all. It's just that the emotion was missing. This, coming from the walking, talking erection he used to be in his 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts. Sure, they loved each other, but not to the point where they were intimate and happy about it. Thankfully, after their 5th intimate night, Astoria was pregnant, and everyone was praying that she bore an heir to the Malfoy name. Draco stood by her side throughout the whole pregnancy, even when she was disgusted with him and sometimes his scent. She had a long, painful delivery, but Scorpius was born, strong and healthy, and Astoria was thrilled. One morning, when Scorpius was only two months old, Astoria left. Draco remembered waking up to a small little Scorpius swaddled in his blanket, curled up next to Draco. Draco then noticed a note on Astoria's pillow.

_Dearest Draco, _

_I know you're not going to be happy with this, but I can't take care of Scorpius. It's just too much for me to handle. I love him, I really do. I love you both so much, but I can't. When I look at him, I remember us. I remember that he wasn't conceived by true love, but just mutual love. I hope one day, you'll understand. I love you, Draco, remember that. You were always there for me when I fell. Your arms comforted me when I cried. But this marriage is a lie. Just shower him with all the love you can, spoil him, he is a Malfoy after all, but please, Draco, I'm begging you, please don't ever reject Scorpius, this isn't his fault. It was ours. And he shouldn't pay for that. _

_Love,_

_Tori_

Astoria's silver wedding band and engagement ring fell out once Draco finished reading the letter. _So she really left…_ Draco thought to himself. That was the beginning.

Draco raised little Scorp with occasional help from his mother, but he was proud to say that he did a good job with the tot so far. Of course, the object of a mother was still in Draco's mind. He had divorced Astoria and hadn't seen her since their divorce.

"Say, Granger, do you want to grab lunch with us?" he suddenly asked. Hermione was shocked at this gesture, but smiled anyways.

"Sure, why not? Just let me pay for this book." He handed Draco his little Scorpius and they all walked to the cashier, and Hermione purchased her book. Once they were outside, Hermione spoke.

"Why are you being so nice?" she paused. "Oh, Merlin…I'm sorry I blurted that out…" she turned red from embarrassment.

"Well, this little blonde furball softened me up…he helped." Draco chuckled. "Actually after the war, I realized that all this blood-relations business was stupid. My mother and I let it go; my father's working on it. He's eased off the 'M' word and completely hating muggles. He actually loves their little contraptions. TVs, computer…man can't live without electronics." He chuckled.

"I know how that feels." She smiled. "How old is he? Scorpius, I mean."

"He's about 16 months." Draco replied. They walked into a nearby diner and took a seat. Two coffees and scones floated to their table as well as a hot chocolate and chocolate muffin.

"He's spitting image of you. You'd never know who his mother was." Hermione smiled.

"Well, what's a Malfoy without the signature hair and eyes?" Draco replied.

"Where's his mum?" Draco's face fell a little. "I'm sorry, never mind."

"It's okay. His mum, is Astoria Greengrass…she left when he was two months old."

"Malfoy, I'm sorry…"

"Its okay, I suppose, she walks out and left me to explain why she left her newborn son and husband." He shook it off. "Mum helps me…and Blaise." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…I know it sounds odd, at first, he didn't want to touch his godson, but now you have to pry Scorp from him." He laughed.

"Base!" Scorpius smiled, and crawled over the table to Hermione.

"Scorpius Malfoy you know better." Draco said sternly, but Scorpius paid him no attention, he seemed to be just flabbergasted with Hermione.

"Can you say, Miney?" Hermione asked.

"Mine! Miney! Mine Miney!" Scorpius hugged Hermione.

"I've never seen the bug so attached to someone that fast." Draco and Hermione looked up to a person with tan skin and black, curly locks.

"Blaise! I thought you were in Greece!"

"I couldn't stay any longer, for two reasons, I couldn't stand the girl, and I needed some one-on-one time with my little man…who is hugging…? Who is this beauty?" he asked Draco, taking Hermione's hand and kissing her hand.

"This, Mr. Zabini, is Hermione. Hermione Granger, she went to school with us." Draco replied.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Hermione." Blaise smiled.

"Likewise." Hermione smiled. He sat down next to her and smiled at Scorpius.

"Hey, little buddy, want to come by Uncle Blaise?" he asked.

"No! Mine Miney!" Scorpius cried and hugged Hermione close.

"Ouch…" Blaise touched his heart in mock hurt. "He loves you." He said to Hermione.

"I think she had him back at Flourish and Blotts, when she charmed a toy car to fly." Draco replied. "Anyways, mate, where's Parkinson?"

"Pansy?" Hermione asked. Blaise nodded and rubbed his temples.

"Drake…she's pregnant." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Seriously?" Draco asked, pouring sugar into his coffee.

"Yes…and…and when she told me, I just…Drake I just left."

"Blaise…how long ago did Pansy tell you this?" Draco asked.

"Three weeks ago…"

"Blaise!"

"I-I panicked! I didn't know what to do! Drake, what do I do?" Blaise rubbed his face. Draco sat silent for a moment.

"Well, all you can do is go back to her, and apologize for leaving." Hermione suddenly said. Both men looked at her. "Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes."

"Do you see her as the mother of your children?"

"Yes."

"Then you go back to her. Apologize. You need to be there for her when she falls. Comfort her when she cries. Show her that you're serious about loving her, living with her and raising children together with her." Hermione smiled.

"Just…"

"Nurture her. Love her." Hermione said.

"What if she doesn't take me back?"

"Keep trying. Don't give up." Hermione replied, after taking a sip of coffee. "Remember, her hormones are crazy, so it will take a lot more to convince her, more effort."

"More effort." Blaise looked ready to faint.

"Mate…are you okay?"

"Here, take a drink." Hermione offered him her coffee. Without thinking, Blaise took the cup and drank from it.

"Okay then…" He pulled something out from inside of his pocket.

"What? Is that a-?" Draco was cut off by Hermione.

"Muggle pregnancy test." She finished.

"She wanted to be sure…" Blaise said.

"Go." Draco said.

"Find her, and tell her how you feel about this." Hermione said.

"Okay…" Blaise nodded. "Thank you, Hermione." He smiled and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Draco couldn't help but feel a little upset by this. _No…I can't possibly be having feelings for Granger, of all people._

"You're welcome, Blaise, good luck!" she called after him as he walked away.

"You have a way with people." Draco said once Blaise was gone.

"That's just plain talk." She blushed. _Merlin, she's adorable when she blushes like that._

"I don't catch your drift…"

"Harry ran into the same problem when he got Ginny pregnant two years ago. He spent countless nights in Las Vegas, drinking and gambling-luck was on his side-mind you. One night he flooed to my flat, drunk, and told me everything. I let him crash at my place, and when he woke up, he felt my wrath."

Hermione laughed and Draco smiled. Scorpius minded his business, eating his muffin and coloring with the crayons and paper the waitress gave him.

"Blaise was lucky then." Draco replied.

"Well I outright scared Harry and he ran home to Ginny, only to be kicked out for a month. We went back and proposed, which made Ginny completely melt. She's pregnant with their second child now. The first one is about Scorpius' age."

"That must've been nice." Draco smiled.

"What?"

"Actually being in love."

"You've never-?"

"Been in love? No. A few flings here and there, my marriage to Astoria was arranged."

"Oh."

"What about you? Didn't you and the Weasel get hitched?" he asked.

"Never."

"Seriously?" he asked.

"No. He's actually more of a git than you are-were-I don't know. He was really possessive and had a horrible temper a-" Draco cut Hermione off.

"He didn't hit you, did he?"

"He's tried countless times, I apparated out before he could hit me."

"Where is he now?"

"Merlin knows. He still tries to get back with me. I have to put wards up on my flat."

"He sounds more of a madman."

"Believe me he is-" Hermione suddenly started laughing.

"What? Something on my face?"

"No…" she laughed. "I'm just thinking…when in my life did I ever think I would sitting, having coffee and opening up myself to Draco Malfoy? If someone had told me this in first year I would've thought they'd gone mental."

"How does it feel?"

"Strange. We're not hexing each other…"

"I'd like to think Dumbledore had something to do with this…"

"What? Us getting along?"

"Yeah…making us get along by making us Head Boy and Head Girl."

"The young glory days." Hermione smiled. _Merlin, she beautiful when she does that…Malfoy…Damn it Malfoy….Fuck it._

"Whoa, whoa there, Scorp. Take it easy with that muffin, buddy." Scorpius paid Draco no mind and continued to shove countless amounts of muffin into his mouth.

"Just let him go…"Hermione sighed.

"Malfoy men don't shove food in their mouths." Draco replied.

"With all due respect, Malfoy, he isn't a man." Hermione replied. "He'll have years ahead of him, then he can learn proper eating habits and following in the Malfoy's footsteps."

"He's not going anywhere near the Malfoy footsteps." Draco replied.

"Care to elaborate?" Hermione replied, waving her wand and Scorpius was all clean. "There, much better, isn't it?"

"He's not going to be raised like I was, and I'm not going to be a father like mine was. Scorpius will grow up with love, and laughter, and nurturing, things my father limited to me." Draco replied.

"How your father raised you…is it still in your mind?"

"Yes…I don't think I can change from what my father has made me. But I'm going to change for Scorpius…at least try." He replied, glancing at his watch. "Oh, crap, I've got to go." He took a sad looking Scorpius from Hermione's arms. "It was good seeing you, Granger." He paused for a moment. "Maybe one day we could have lunch or whatever together, without the little bug." He smiled. _Oh, Malfoy, what the fuck, man?_

"Sure, that'd be nice." Hermione smiled. _What? No Hermione! Gah this is Malfoy! _

"Well, see you then." Draco said quickly then left. Hermione leaned back in her seat and sighed.

"Now you've done it, Hermione, agreeing to meet Malfoy, alone…"


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N- So I think I just literally lost it in the chapter, I dunno...I feel like I just ranted and whatever, but lemme know what you think and if you have any suggestions or changes I can make, let know, too, I love your feedback!)**

Hermione stepped out of the diner and into the cold, crisp December air. She stuck her hands in her pockets and apparated straight into Grimmauld Place.

"Harry?" Hermione took her coat off and hung it up.

"Kitchen!" Hermione walked in to the kitchen to find Harry, cooking.

"Harry!" Hermione said, giving him a hug.

"Hey Mione!" Harry replied, picking her up a hug. "Are you hungry? Grilled cheese with bacon, on me, I insist." He joked.

"Of course! Where's Gin?" Usually, when Ginny and Harry wanted a getaway, they'd come to Grimmauld Place, just to escape their sane, cozy house.

"At home. She shooed me away."

"Pregnancy's a bitch to you." Hermione laughed.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I could hang around here…after what just happened…"

"What happened?" the look on Hermione's face made Harry go pale. "Hermione what happened?"

"I just had coffee with Malfoy."

"What?"

"And his son!"

"Why?"

"Well I was in Flourish and Blotts when I ran into his son. Then Malfoy appeared and asked me to have coffee with him, his son clung to me the whole time, so I thought, maybe he didn't want to have to pry his kid off me. But then after the coffee he said maybe we as in just me and him can go catch lunch or something…and…and…"

"Hermione, what did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Hermione!"

"It sounded like a sincere thing! He didn't sound like a git! Not at all!" Harry sighed.

"And how do you feel about this?"

"Part of me thinks it's a joke, part of me thinks he's changed, and part of me is so confused." She replied.

"I don't want to sound completely rude here, but…I think this is girl talk, and Ginny is your girl…unfortunately, Ginny is a snapping alligator right now…"

"I just…I don't know. His son really likes me…he called me his Miney." Harry laughed at that.

"At least there's a Malfoy that's gone soft." He chuckled. Suddenly a small house elf appeared.

"Miss Hermione! Dobby is so happy to see you!"

"Hello, Dobby, how are you?" Hermione smiled.

"Very good, Missus Hermione!" Dobby replied.

"Dobby, could you bring our lunch in the living room for us?" Harry asked.

"Anything for Harry Potter!" Dobby replied with a big smile on his face. Harry and Hermione made their way out of the kitchen, walking through the hallway.

"Miss Hermione Granger, what a pleasure it is to see you here…" a Charming voice was heard, but no one appeared.

"It would be a pleasure to see who acknowledges my presence here…"Hermione replied. A person with loose, black curly hair, pale skin, black eyes and wearing an all black suit appeared.

"Regulus." Harry said firmly.

"No worries Potter." Regulus replied.

"Now may I ask why Regulus Black is acknowledging me now?" Hermione asked. Ever since Harry has known Sirius, Sirius had given Harry Grimmauld Place, as Sirius didn't want to have to live there; he figured his godson would find something to do with it. Hermione has been to Grimmauld Place countless amount of times and every time, Regulus has snapped at her, called that unforgivable 'M' word and has gone so far as to telling her that she should have let Ron abuse her, that she would have died faster, and that there would be one less 'Mudblood' in the world. All of the times, which Harry had Sirius have a firm conversation with his little brother.

"Well, Hermione," he smiled, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"That's because I avoid this hallway." Hermione replied.

"My, my, my how you have grown up. Beautiful, that is. Absolutely ravishing." Regulus scanned her body up and down, stopping at the most interesting spots.

"It just makes me want to pull you into this portrait and take you to my room and do unbelievably amazing and pleasurable things to you."

"Regulus, that's enough." Harry said. He led Hermione out of the hall and into the living room.

"I'm sorry about him."

"Strange, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Vile, nasty Slytherins suddenly taking an interest in me." She replied.

"Strange indeed…" Harry replied. "Maybe they figured it out?"

"They couldn't have, only you and Ginny know about that." Hermione replied. At the end of the War, when Hermione found her parents and restored their memories, they came out and told her that she wasn't muggleborn; that she was adopted and was born from a wealthy pureblood family.

"Well…Regulus hears shit all the time…and Malfoy's got enough money to last hundreds of thousands of generations…"

"What does Malfoy's money have to do with this?"

"He pays people to do stuff…you know?"

"And why would Malfoy of all people be doing extensive research…on me?"

"Err…I don't know." Harry replied. "It was just a suggestion." Just then, their food appeared in front of them, on the little coffee table.

"Oh thank God…I'm starving."

"So how's the pregnancy going? Aside from the snapping alligator part." Hermione asked, taking a bite into her sandwich.

"It's okay, I suppose. It could be better. She can't stand my 'scent' whatever that is. How is work?"  
"Great, actually, Seamus is getting better and nothing makes me happier to torture my new intern, Lavender Brown."

"You're lying."

"I never!"

"You must be having the time of your life."

"You can say that again."

"So…what are you going to do about the Malfoy thing?"

"I don't know. But we need to keep this between me and you alone. If Ron Found ou-"

"Hermione, he won't."

"But if he does…"

"He won't find out, Hermione. And in the event he does find out, we'll make sure you're safe."

"It's not his fault, you know." Hermione said silently.

"I know, but it's dangerous, most especially to you."

"His mother died that day…I'm sure that's something he can't live with."

"Hermione that doesn't give him the reason to want to kill you over every little thing."

"Harry…" Hermione looked at him. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"Yes, he does indeed." Regulus appeared in one of the paintings in the room.

"Harry…" Harry sighed.

"Ron's in the mental ward in St Mungo's." he replied.

"But that's not it…is it?" Harry shook his head.

"Ron killed Katie Bell two days ago…"

Hermione drew a sharp breath.

"And what are you planning to do?"

"Hopefully get people to start on a cure for him." Just then green flames appeared before them and Theodore Nott stepped out.

"I heard you had a little meeting with two certain Malfoys." He smiled.

"Oh god, Theo, don't you go lecturing me too…who told you?" Hermione asked.

"Zabini. He ran into Malfoy and Scorpius…having coffee with my baby sister. When are you going to let everyone know who you really are?" he asked, sitting next to me. "How are things, Potter?"

"Same old, same old, Nott." They still aren't comfortable with a first name basis.

"So, sister…you how'd your 'date' go?"

"Merlin, it wasn't a date! His son was clinging on to me and wouldn't let go! And you are older by a couple minutes…"

"So he didn't ask you on a date?"

"Malfoy came to you, too, didn't he?"

"He wouldn't shut up…what did you say to his 'offer'?"

"I…I accepted…" Theo burst out laughing. "Theo, this isn't funny!"

"I think it's hilarious! You panicked? Didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"That's why it's funny!"

"Theo, this isn't the time!" Hermione groaned. Peopled still called her Hermione Granger, but she was really Hermione Nott.

"Aw, baby sister…" he hugged her. "So much has changed since the war."

"Well…I know that, bu-"

"He deserves a chance, Mione." Theo said.

"Yes but this is Malfoy…of all people. Malfoy! I would have been better off with Blaise!"

"Or me." All three young adults turned to Regulus. "What? Have you seen that body of hers? I bet it can work some good magic."

"Shut up, Black." Theo frowned. "Killed my Sodding mood."

"I'm going to do it…but…I'm kind of afraid."

"What?" Theo and Harry asked.

"What do you mean what?"

"You can't tell me you're afraid of a little date with one Draco Malfoy."

"I kind of am, yeah." Hermione replied.

"Why? He's not that bad…" Theo said.

"Uh huh, say that to the fading mark on my arm, huh?"

"Mione Bellatrix gave that to you."

"How about that incident in the Astronomy Tower?"

"That was Snape, you know that." Harry said.

"There's nothing holding you back, Hermy." Theo snickered.

"I-Don't call me that, Theo. What about him being a death eater hmmm?"

"Ha. You KNOW his father forced that on him." Theo replied easily, examining his nails.

"But…he's Malfoy."

"Hermione Leonessa Jean Nott. There is no way of getting out of it. Nothing is holding you back. He's a good man. He's a real father. He loves his child to death. I've honestly never seen him so happy in my life until Scorpius came along." Theo said. Hermione sighed.

"Fine…I guess I will…"

"Good." Harry and Theo said.

"Harry? You're agreeing with him?"

"I've seen Malfoy with his kid. He's completely different."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, he's Sirius." Hermione heard an all too familiar voice and suddenly saw Sirius Black emerge from the fireplace. "I never get old of that little joke." He smiled. "Oh!" He noticed Theo, "Mr. Nott, I haven't seen you in a while." He smiled.

"Hello, Sirius." Theo smiled.

"Brother, you never come to see me anymore." Regulus pouted in a portrait.

"Because I don't want to see your bothersome face, Regulus." Sirius replied.

"Aw. It was one mistake."

"One mistake that killed our mother, Regulus. Ah. Shall we go to the kitchen, guys, Hermione?" Everyone nodded and left, leaving Regulus to pout in the room. Once they were in the kitchen, Theo spoke.

"Mione's got a date with Draco!"

"Malfoy?" Sirius asked. Hermione silently nodded. "How?"

"It isn't even official. I don't know what you boys are all happy about." Hermione crossed her arms and sat on one of the kitchen stools. "I for one don't understand why he would have a sudden interest in me, of all people."

"Maybe he knows."

"Oh why does everyone say that?" Hermione whined.

"Mione! You're whining!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione then shot Harry a death glare.

"What's the big idea?" Sirius asked.

"She's trying to wiggle her way out of it."

"I see…" Sirius nodded. "Hermione? Our Hermione doing that? Brave Gryffindor Hermione who fought Voldemort, is afraid of a little Draco Malfoy?" Hermione looked at him, shocked.

"What? I am not afraid."

"Prove it."

"Fine." Hermione huffed, grabbing a quill and parchment, scribbling on it. She gave the note to Harry, who read it out loud.

"_Draco,_

_I am picking you up on that lunch offer. Is tomorrow noon okay for you?_

_Hermione_"

"Harry I didn't ask you to read it out loud…" Hermione frowned.

"Sorry." He grinned, before tying the note to Hedwig and sending her off. Within five minutes of standing in the kitchen in an awkward silence, a note was back, with Hedwig. Harry dove for the owl but Hermione beat him to it. She opened the letter and read it.

_Gran-Hermione,_

_Actually, tomorrow isn't good for me. How about Saturday night? I'll pick you up, take you out for dinner, the whole pish-posh. What do you say?_

_Draco._

Hermione was pulled out of her thinking by Theo, who snatched the letter out of her hand.

"Theo, no!" Hermione ran after him. Harry ran after Hermione and Sirius watched the two 19 year olds and one 20 year old run after each other. Then he heard a loud thump. Thinking he should check on them, Sirius walked into Harry's bedroom to find Hermione had jumped on Theo and tackled him to the ground, trying to wrestle the letter from him.

"Give it back!" Hermione said, trying to get the letter. Theo, being much more masculine and bigger than her, sat on top of her and read the letter out loud.

"Gran-Hermione, aw he's calling you Hermione, Actually, tomorrow isn't good for me. How about Saturday night? Ooh la la…I'll pick you up, take you out for dinner, the whole pish-posh. What do you say? Well? What do you say? Seems our Slytherin Prince has taken a liking to the Gryffindor Princess." Theo laughed.

Hermione crossed her arms and frowned.

"Its not funny." She said.

"He wants to take you out on a real date…the day after tomorrow! It's Malfoy! Liking the infamous Mudblood Granger!" he mimicked. Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered _Tarantallegra_ and began to laugh as Theo started doing the tango, grabbing Harry for a partner.

"Mione, this isn't funny!" Harry shouted as Theo dipped him.

"Nott this is not the slightest bit amusing!" Theo said, as he forcefully pulls Harry closer.

"Gah, Theo stop it!" Harry said. Hermione sat on the bed, twirling her wand, with a smirk on her face.

"'I find this absolutely amusing in every way." She smiled.

"Nott shut up and stop it!"

"Hmmm…Nope." Hermione replied sweetly.

"Dammit, Hermione end it, please! I'll do whatever you want!"

"Hmmm…Whatever I want?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"For how long?"

"Blimey, Hermione, 2 weeks!"

"Make it 3."

"Fuck no!"

"Oh well then." She leaned back in her chair, examining her nails, a habit she picked up from Theo.

"Fine! Fine! 3 weeks!" Theo surrendered.

"It includes shopping…"

"Absolutely not!"

"Keep dancing, then."

"Alright! Okay! Deal! Just stop it!" Hermione stood up and smiled, pointing her wand at Theo.

"Finite Incantatum." Theo and Harry instantly broke apart, falling on the floor.

"Merlin that was awful!"

"I've never been so close to your face before, it's frightening! Like you were going to kiss me!"

"He was." Both buys looked at Hermione.

"What?" they both asked.

"He was." Hermione shrugged.

"H-how…?" Harry asked.

"The tango is a very saucy, romantic dance, flaming. Anyways, it is intense and passionate, the partners being passionate about one another…"

"Fuck."

"I almost fucking kissed him?!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Great. Just fucking great." Theo said, sitting as far away from Harry as possible. Harry looked at him. "I'm sorry. I can't stay near you…"

"Feelings mutual…" Harry muttered. Hermione laughed at the two of them, pulling out a piece of parchment paper and scribbling on it,

_Draco,_

_That's perfectly fine. You can pick me up at Grimmauld Place, do you remember where that is?_

_Hermione_

She held up the sealed letter and looked from Theo to Harry.

"Anyone wants to snatch it away and read it?" she asked innocently. Both men shook their heads.

"Hm, thought so." She smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So soooo sorry I havent been updating much, I have stupid midterms and blah blah blah, anyways this is a bit short and I'm sorry but I needed to post a little something to keep you guys going :)**

Characters Belong to the one and only Jo Rowling

* * *

Hermione sent the letter off with Hedwig and happily skipped downstairs, with a skulking Theo and Harry and a laughing Sirius following behind her. She grabbed her purse and coat and turned around to face the guys.

"Well, I have to go. I'm meeting Ginny at Hogwarts." She smiled.

"Hogwarts?" asked Theo.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"We're meeting Madame Pomfrey and the twins to discuss some business for this potion we've been talking about." She replied.

"What kind of potion?" Sirius asked.

"That, is for us to know, and you to find out." Hermione smirked and approached Harry's fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Oh," she stopped before stepping in. "You boys will be over with us for dinner, right?" she asked.

"Of course!" Sirius smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it." Harry replied.

"I'll make sure they get there, Mione." Theo smiled.

"Thanks, Theo." Hermione smiled. She stepped into the fireplace and clearly spoke, "Hogwarts!"

She stumbled out of the Headmaster's fireplace to see Professor McGonagall, sitting at the desk, doing work. At Hermione's arrival, she looked up.

"Hermione! What a pleasant surprise!" she smiled.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall."

"Oh please, you can call me, Minerva, you know."

"I know, but, it just feels strange, you know? To address a professor by their first name, even if they don't teach you anymore." McGonagall chuckled.

"Of course, Hermione. Well whatever you need, feel free to ask." She smiled.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione waved and exited the room, into the hallway. She made her way up to the Infirmary, running into Neville on the way.

"Neville!" Hermione hugged him.

"Mione!" Neville hugged her back. "On your way to the Infirmary, I suppose?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "Ginny and the twins are meeting me there. How's Luna?"

"Great, actually, she's 5 months along now." Neville beamed.

"That's fantastic!" Hermione hugged him once again. "Not getting the boot yet?"

"Ah, she kicked me out about three times, very calmly, too." Neville chuckled. "Look, Mione I've got class, but stick around after your meeting so we can talk, yeah?"

"Of course, Neville, see you." Hermione smiled and continued her way, up to the Infirmary, oblivious to the 6th and 7th year boys whistling and gaping at her.

She strolled into the Infirmary, where a very pregnant Ginny and her brothers were bickering over the gender of her bun in the oven.

"Merlin, this better be a girl…" Ginny rubbed her belly.

"We're telling you, Gin-" Fred began.

"You're having twins-" said George.

"That will be exactly like us!" they both finished.

"Or, she's having a sweet innocent girl like Aunt Mione is." Hermione butted in. The three Weasleys-sorry- two Weasleys and one Potter turned around to see her, standing there.

"Mione!" Ginny said happily.

"Not the way I hear it, Mione." George smirked.

"We heard about your fancy encounter with two-" Fred began.

"-three-" George cut in.

"Sorry, three Slytherins."

"What?" Hermione and Ginny asked.

"How did that spread out so fast?" Hermione asked.

"Wait…what?" Ginny looked at Hermione. "Mione…?" Hermione sighed.

"Long, story, Gin."

"It really isn't-"

"-that long of a story."

"Shush!" Hermione whispered.

"Spill. Now." Ginny said.

"I ran into Malfoy and his son at Flourish and Blotts and he asked to have lunch with him a-" Ginny cut her off.

"And what?"

"Gin, let me finish, yeah?" Hermione poked her.

"Sorry."

"And I said yeah, so we went, and then Blaise came, and we talked, and then Blaise left a-" Once again, it was Ginny.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Merlin, Gin!" Hermione glared at her.

"Sorry, sorry. Finish your story."

"Once Blaise left, Malfoy asked me…out."

"Like, out, out?" Ginny questioned.

"Well…er…yeah."

"Mione!" Ginny squealed with happiness. "This is amazing!" Fred and George looked at their sister as if she was in the loony bin.

"Uh…sure?" Hermione replied, as she squished by Ginny and Baby Potter in a hug. "Hey Gin?"

"Hmmm…?" Ginny still held her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you, but please, give me air. You and baby Potter are squishing me." Hermione managed to gasp out.

"Sorry." Ginny released Hermione from her grasp.

"Don't mention it." Hermione smoothed down her skirt. "Where is Madame Pomfrey?"

"She's got a few Quidditch accidents-"

"-yeah it was quite a nasty game-"

"-Slytherin and Gryffindor-"

"-the tension-"

"-it never eases up."

"Excuse me, I'll have you know, our 7th year brought House Unity."

"I remember that…You and Blaise made quite the team." Ginny smirked as Hermione frowned.

"It was once. Ginny. Once."

"What happened?" the twins asked in unison.

"I walked in on Hermione and Blaise-"

"Ginny hush!"

"What?" Fred asked.

"What were they doing?" George asked.

"Hermione and Blaise were both-"

"What?" the twins asked again.

* * *

**A/N- Cliffhanger! You'll probably hate me for that but dont worry, you'll find out what our darling Hermione and stud Blaise were caught doing in thier 7th year :) tell me what you think!**


	4. AN- Apologies, my lovlies!

Sorry guys! I've been sooooo busy with college apps and testing and stuff! I feel really horrible, but I'm working on the next chapter, I promise I'll make it long to make it up to you! You guys are amazing and your support and love and eagerness is what's inspiring me to write! :) I love you all and I apologize, again!


	5. AAN- I'm posting it soon! A few hours!

Gaaaaah I am **SO SORRY! **I am working on the fic as I post this, so I'm hoping this chapter goes up tonight if all goes well!(Meaning if my mum doesnt bug me about stuff xD) I hope you enjoy the next chapter and thanks for being so patient! Much love xxxx Lizzy


End file.
